Esquizosfrenos
by Coraline97
Summary: A veces es difícil pero solo así encontré la verdadera amistad, y solo con ella me pude enamorar si este es el precio lo pagaría con gusto.
1. Chapter 1

**´´Esquizo/Frenos ´´**

_**SUMMARY: **_A veces es difícil pero solo así encontré la verdadera amistad, y solo con ella me pude enamorar si este es el precio lo pagaría con gusto.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de CLAMP, tan solo la historia y uno que otro personaje son míos.

_¨Hablando¨

"_pensamientos_"

(Anotaciones adicionales)

*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*. de escena

**´´Esquizo/Frenos ´´**

Capítulo 1:"Primer mejor amigo"

**POV. SAKURA KINOMOTO**

Una niña de 7 años, de tez clara se removía en su cama desordenando aún más su castaño cabello, sus bellos ojos esmeralda se abrieron de pronto, mostrando cansancio soltó un gruñido y se tallo bruscamente los ojos.

Siempre me han gustado los amaneceres pero eso no significa que ame el insomnio de hecho es horrible, pero no puedo dormir la ansiedad no me deja es más fuerte que el sueño.

Pero que decir.

Te cuento mi historia mama me quiere –pero cree que estoy loca y- por eso me llevara a ver un médico dice que estoy enferma, y que con ella y el médico me voy a recuperar ella me dijo que él es muy amable, y que no me separaran de Kero pero…

¿Qué quien es Kero?

Perdón creo que no lo he mencionado él es mi mejor amigo a mi papa le cae muy bien y mi hermano decidió ignorarlo aunque sé que le tiene celos porque él pasa más tiempo conmigo y mi hermano no, pero mi mamá es otra historia al principio le caía muy bien pero después empezó a ponerse triste y ya no se me acerca cuando juego con Kero.

Kero es un niño muy guapo tiene los ojos dorados igual que su cabello en ondas, su tez es pálida pero eso lo hace más interesante, aunque creo que es un niño muy tierno pues es como mi conciencia siempre es amable conmigo y no se queja con el juego que yo escoja más parece que si le gustan aparte que es muy sincero y orgulloso y si no le gustaran me lo diría.

_¨Sakura, ya levántate sino llegaremos tarde¨-dijo una voz dulce y tierna detrás de la puerta después de tocar.

No pensé que levantarme fuera más difícil que conciliar el sueño

_Mmm… ya voy mamá-dije desperezándome ya fuera de la cama.

Escuche que alguien bajaba las escaleras después de decir eso

Me cambie rápidamente ayer Kero me ayudo a escoger la ropa dijo que siempre hay que causar una buena impresión a veces es muy raro.

Baje las escaleras y vi a papa sentado algo triste, también estaba ahí mi hermano ya saliendo a su trabajo, y mi mamá que estaba aún más nerviosa que yo.

_¨Adiós monstruo no te comas al doctor¨-dijo mi hermano antes de salir.

Mi hermano era mayor que yo, tiene el cabello oscuro y sus ojos son negros es de tez trigueña siempre esta apurado y no para en casa es muy molesto es su afición verme enojar, trabajaba medio tiempo en donde lo aceptasen y hasta los domingos como hoy.

_No soy un monstruo!-le grite pero ya era tarde ya se había ido

_¨Ya deja a tu hermano Sakura, y desayuna rápido que se enfría¨

*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.

Blanco.

Blanco.

Blanco.

Y aún más blanco. Estaba empezando a odiar ese color.

Llegamos muy rápido de hecho mamá casi nos mata tres veces, estuvo muy ansiosa y ni me dejo hablar, ni bien llegamos me lanzo a la oficina del doctor _"Psicólogo L. Clow "_mmm… interesante que será un piconogo, no hay espera como era pso…

Mi mamá me saco de mis pensamientos con sus tan delicados tratos, de hecho me arrojo a una silla.

Espera… cuando entramos? Me debo concentrar, si es seguro.

_¨Señor Clow buenos días…¨

_¨Buenos días¨-dije en un susurro, mi madre estaba histérica.

_¨… aquí le traigo a mi hija como acordamos ayer se acuerda?...¨continuo, ignorándome y hablando rápidamente.

_¨Claro, s..¨

_¨Qué bien!, se la dejo tengo que hacer un par de cosas. Te espero afuera preséntate y se cortes¨-dijo mi desesperada madre.

Dejándome sola con el señor Clow algo sorprendido y yo algo aburrida, me estaba acostumbrando a sus cambios de humor y creo que era inmune a su histeria. Nadie dijo nada por tres largos minutos me estaba durmiendo… parada? -cuando me pare? Dios!-, a qué hora sale de la nube de algodón este doctor.

_¨Buenos días¨-dijo en un susurro.

Y otro silencio, creo que me dormí porque de un momento el doctor me estaba llamando y yo estaba parada, y hasta roncando.

"_Clásico de Sakura, no hay que culparla es un ser dormilón después de todo"_

Cállate, no dormí bien.

El primer golpe del día para mi molestosa conciencia, es tan estresante a veces.

_¨Sakura?...¨-alguien susurro.

Ah!, el doctor verdad, levante mi cabeza y lo primero que vi fue su azul mirada.

_¨Estas bien?¨-dijo muy divertido. Mucho para mi gusto.

"_Jajaja… te dormiste en dos minutos... y se ríe en tu cara"_

El segundo golpe del día a mi conciencia, y el primer sonrojo de mi parte.

*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.

El día con el psicólogo –ya lo sé pronunciar-fue interesante me enseño cosas y me pregunto sobre Kero después me dio pastillas y que mi amigo era simpático, sip me gusto el dia.

Mi papá hoy me llevo a otro colegio bueno no tan bueno después de todo, lo peor fue después.

Estábamos en mi habitación después que llegamos él había esperado en la sala muy triste y no dijo nada sol hasta que subió a mi cuarto sin siquiera avisar.

_¨Me tengo que ir viajo a Inglaterra¨-dijo Kero muy lloroso

_¨No te vayas!¨-yo ya estaba llorando.

_¨Lo siento¨-dijo manteniéndose fuerte- ¨pero algún día nos volveremos a encontrar… adiós¨-dijo saliendo corriendo de mi habitación

Reaccione y salí corriendo detrás de él pero ya no estaba en el corredor así que salí de la casa y no lo vi me estaba asustando, mi hermano salió y me llevo a la casa.

**./././././././././. BACK././././././././././**

Una niña de 5 años jugaba tranquilamente, de hecho no se juntaba con otros niños ya que la miraban feo, así que prefería jugar sola y de repente apareció un niño lleno de arena

_¨Hola puedo jugar contigo?¨-pregunto el niño-¨Me llamo Kero¨

El niño se sacudía la tierra sin dejar de mirarla, y a la niña le gusto que no le viese feo sino curiosamente.

_¨Sip claro que puedes¨-dijo la niña muy alegremente

La niña de ojos esmeralda y castaño cabello rápidamente descubrió que el niño era muy amable y que se llamaba cerberos-pero no le gustaba, tan solo Kero-, aparte que la trataba muy bien, ya no estaría sola, y su hermano ya no molestaría al menos tendría un amigo.

**/././././././././././././././././././././././././. /./././**

¿Cómo olvidar a Kero si era el único que la comprendía?,¿Qué sería de ella ahora?,¿Estaría otra vez sola? De aquí en adelante sería difícil, pero lo haría pon él, así que tome la pastilla que me dio el doctor y me dormí.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Algunas cosas no concordaban sino lo hubiese publicado antes. soy generalmente lectora y este al ser mi primer fic me siento feliz espero al menos un review gracias por leer el misterio se deja hasta el final, me gusto el título y es de griego y da perfectamente en la temática así que así se queda, no será un fic largo pero si interesante, sin más me despido.

Coraline97


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de CLAMP, tan solo la historia y uno que otro personaje son míos.

_¨Hablando¨

"_pensamientos_"

(Anotaciones adicionales)

*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*. de escena

**´´Esquizo/Frenos ´´**

Capítulo 2: Rarezas

**POV SAKURA KINOMOTO**

Siempre llego tarde a donde sea y mi hermano no se cansa de recordármelo, pero algún día vera que llegare temprano a… alguna parte.

Pero eso puede ser mañana, porque si, estoy tarde otra vez, pero no es mi culpa yo dormí temprano y desperté temprano también tan solo me demore jugando con Spi…

_¨Meouuu¨- si Spi es mi gato.

_¨Ahora no Spi voy tarde¨-digo poniendo cualquier libro a mi mochila.

Si debo arreglar día antes nota mental hacerlo ni bien llegue. Mientras pondré los cursos que recuerdo.

Historia

_¨Sakura se te hace tarde apura baja!¨-dice mi papá desde la cocina.

Álgebra.

_¨ Meouuuu!¨-dice Spi

_¨ Ya Spi espera!¨- que me falta

Lenguaje.

_¨ SAKURA!¨-papá.

_¨ Ya va!¨-yo.

_¨ MEOUUUUU!¨-Spi.

Arte.

_¨ 7:36 SAKURA YA VAS TARDE BAJA!-papá

_¨ MEOUUUUUUUU!¨-Spi.

Espera es flauta no cuaderno en arte, mejor llevo los dos. Literalmente tire mi gorra a mi maleta, y mi toma todo, ya lo llenare de agua en el colegio.

_¨ SAKURAAA!¨-papá otra vez.

_¨ Miau¨-Spi.

_¨ Oh! Dios Spi no te pudiste aguantar otra vez sobre la cama¨- esto es frustrante.

Salí corriendo de casa y me despedí rápidamente de papá.

_¨ Oh! mis patines¨- y volví a casa.

_¨ Ah! 7:45 Sakura que haces en 30 minutos¨-dijo mi papá ya acostumbrado.

Le sonreí muy avergonzada y volví a mi carrera diaria rumbo al colegio. Llegando tengo que arreglar mi recamara Spi no se aguanta.

*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.

**POV SHAORAN LI**

Otra mañana ya es rutina mi cuerpo me exige levantarme a las 5:30. Una ducha rápida y estoy fuera de casa a las 7:00.

Pero hoy es diferente no dormí tenía que viajar a Tomoeda por problemas aquí en mi natal Hong Kong, mi vuelo fue temprano de hecho ya estoy en lo que será mi nuevo departamento y sé que voy a aburrir, así que mejor voy al colegio aún son las 7:00, dudo llegar tarde así que me bañe rápidamente y salí del tan espacioso departamento.

Llegar al colegio no fue tan difícil como esperaba de hecho al parecer vivo muy cerca de este ya que en menos de lo que hubiese querido llegue, fui a la oficina del Director el cual me despacho muy rápidamente se veía muy apurado, recogí mis libros en la biblioteca y mi horario.

Al parecer me toca Literatura, Aritmética, Educación física, y Lengua. Bueno al menos me toca Física soy bueno en ello, muy bueno.

La campana de entrada a las aulas me saco de mis pensamientos así que me dirigí muy rápidamente a mi salón.

No quiero dar mala impresión mi primer día no?

*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.

El salón era muy grande pero igual me senté en la última silla junto a una gran ventana, y vi como muchos chicos me revisaban de arriba hacia abajo, esto era tonto que no tenían vida?

_¨ Muy bien alu¨-dijo el maestro.

Pero ni bien comenzó fue interrumpido porque alguien toco la puerta, una tímida cabellera castaña se asomó.

_¨ Pase señorita Kinomoto¨-dijo el maestro muy resignado.

_¨ Gracias¨-dijo la joven.

Por un instante sus verdes ojos se toparon con los míos y pude admirar cuan bella era, tenía una cabellera castaña, casi dorada con la luz que entraba por la ventana, sus ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas más exóticas, era relativamente alta, pero le ganaba por casi una cabeza, tenía una tez clara y de muy buena contextura, era realmente bella.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede viendo a la nada porque como dije, solo por cruzamos la mirada por un instante ya que al otro se sentaba delante mío y el profesor volvía con su bienvenida.

_¨ … Shaoran Li y quiero que se porten bien con él, joven Li podría venir adelante por favor¨-dijo el maestro.

Tan solo reaccione cuando menciono mi nombre y mi cuerpo se acercó a él casi mecánicamente

_¨ … gracias puedes volver a tu asiento¨-dijo el maestro

Estaba divagando y eso no es bueno cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia ella me di cuenta de que estaba muy frustrada mirando su mochila y un papel lo que suponía era el horario

*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.

**POV SAKURA KINOMOTO**

Es gracioso llegue 2 minutos tarde es un nuevo record, cuando llegue vi a un joven raro que me miraba raro, y tenía un aura rara, en si todo lo que le rodeaba era raro, así que mejor fue irme a sentarme, después me di cuenta que traje otros cursos y no coincidí en nada soy mala para eso.

_¨ Sakura?¨-dijo Chiharu.

Chiharu era una amiga muy cercana a mí, de hecho fue la primera que se me acercó ni bien llegue a este colegio, es una chica de cabello castaño igual que sus ojos muy guapa y amabl

_¨ Sakura!¨-grito cerca de mi oído.

Y pegue un grito muy alto seguido de un brinco ella se rio y no paro por algo de 3 largos minutos y como no paraba decidí mejor ir a disfrutar mi recreo y de paso llenar mi toma todo.

Y aquí estaba llenándolo y viendo en agua correr, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

_¨ Sabes que esa agua tiene cloro y muchos gérmenes¨-dijo una voz rara.

Al voltear lo vi a él, si él el chico raro.

_¨ de ahí la voz…¨-susurre.

_¨ Que voz?¨-dijo él muy burlonamente.

Ese chico me estaba haciendo enojar.

_¨ La voz rara de un chico raro, que increíblemente esta frente mío¨-ya se que estaba siendo grosera.

_¨ De donde saldría sino la voz¨-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

_¨ Sabes tengo cosas que hacer así que no molestes¨-dije con la frente en alto.

*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.

Un aula silenciosa, con mi flauta amiga a mi derecha y el cuaderno a la izquierda- No me toca Arte hoy. Un sonido de frustración sale de mi garganta-, desahogando mis pesares en mirar por mi ventana, analizando cuan raras pueden ser las personas de hecho ese chico en especial, si me dio mucho miedo y enojo.

Literalmente salí corriendo de llenar mi toma todo, ese chico es raro y da miedo.

_¨ Ten, eres una descuidada¨-esa voz tan rara otra vez.

_¨ Que?..¨-mire a la derecha y no vi nada.

_¨ Ten, lo dejaste en la regadera así que se lo hubiesen llevado…¨-se acercó y susurro-¨esta vez la llene de agua decente¨

Esta vez mire hacia atrás, si hay estaba él con una sonrisa burlona, empezaba a odiarla.

Y se sentó riéndose, ¿cómo que agua decente?, y sonó a campana de salida, si le salvo la campana tiene suerte. No quiere conocer a Sakura Kinomoto

*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Que tal quedo eh?

….

Ya se no es muy buena pero a mí me gusta así que si lo dejare, intentare publicar cada semana pero no prometo nada de hecho esta historia se escribe sola, antes que me olvide estoy publicando un oneshot **´´Amour anniversaire ´´ ** jijiji es lindo según una amiga mía, y es deprimente según mi hermana.

Estoy recontenta ya que este fic tiene seguidores y lo agradesco mucho! GRACIAS!

Y no olvido que al menos dejen un review, plis.

Sin más me despido.

Coraline97.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de CLAMP, tan solo la historia y uno que otro personaje son míos.

_¨Hablando¨

"_pensamientos_"

(Anotaciones adicionales)

*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*. de escena

**´´Esquizo/Frenos ´´**

Capítulo 2: Todo comienza

**POV SAKURA KINOMOTO**

_¨ Callate!¨

_¨ Claro, mira quien habla, la cotorra¨

_¨ No soy una cotorra!¨

Dios este niño es estresante, y no deja de molestar.

"_Es un chico raro déjalo con sus problema"_

A sí, casi lo olvido mi gran conciencia ha vuelto después de tantos años, me acuerdo que la última vez que la escuche fue cuando tenía 7, una semana después de mi cita con el Dr. Clow.

Nunca supe exactamente qué pasó, mi mamá nunca quiso decirme.

"_Es mejor créeme"_

Tampoco entendí lo que me oculta mi conciencia, eso suena muy extraño, al fin y al cabo es mi conciencia, pero creo que me estoy portando muy mal con el chico nuevo, por eso volvió.

"_Ya suenas como tu amigo"_

Y no, no es mi amigo, como podría serlo si no para de molestar.

"_Es un chico raro déjalo con sus problema"_

_¨ Mejor cállense los dos, o desean aclarar dudas afuera, de camino a dirección?¨-dijo la maestra.

Ante ello Li guardo silencio, pero yo era otra historia, no me pensaba quedar callada, lo triste fue que después de quejarme nos votaron a los dos del salón y pude corroborar lo que dijo la maestra.

_¨ Esto nos pasa por tu instinto natural de hablar¨

_¨ Primero, soy tan animal como tú sabes volar, y segundo, si no me equivoco; que nunca lo hago; tú niño perfecto comenzaste¨

_¨ Yo no comencé…¨

_¨ No, a que si comenzaste¨

_¨ Te llevaste mi borrador¨-se defendió.

Si todo comenzó con un insignificante borrador.

_¨ Ese era mi borrador¨-rebatí.

_¨ No era mío¨

_¨ Eso es mentira lo compre esta mañana¨

Eso era verdad, me lo compre junto a Chiharu, tenía un testigo.

_¨ Y porque tenía mi nombre¨

_¨ Es mi nombre, también comienza con S¨

Shaoran, Sakura, cual es la diferencia, bueno tan solo el apellido.

De un momento a otro cambio su rostro a uno de comprensión y resignación muy bien fingida.

_¨ Esta bien puedes quedártelo¨-dijo muy cansinamente.

_¨Algo trama, actúa como si nada pasara Sakura, finge alegría, rápido¨_

Decidí escuchar a mi conciencia y merecer un Oscar.

_¨ Oh! muchas gracias, eres muy amable¨-dije evitando hacerlo con sarcasmo, lo logre.

_¨Así se hace, te mereces un helado¨_

No te burles, me esmere mucho.

_¨Si te sale natural¨_

_¨ Señorita Kinomoto, que hace fuera de su aula?¨-dijo de repente un profesor detrás de mí.

_¨ Quería ir al baño¨-mentí, se me estaba haciendo fácil.

_¨ Y él señor Li porque le acompaña?¨-continuo

_¨ Pues yo le acompañaba a enfermería, se sentía un poco mal¨-dije sin que me invadiera el nerviosismo.

El maestro, por un segundo me miro con desconfianza, pero al tener fama de no saber mentir, me creyó al siguiente segundo, realmente este niño era mala influencia.

_¨ Espero que se mejore señor Li, y apresúrese señorita Kinomoto¨- dijo desapareciendo detrás de una esquina.

Me puse a caminar otra vez pero esta vez me dirigía al baño.

_¨ A dónde vamos?¨-dijo el niño raro.

_¨ No sé a dónde iras tu pero yo voy a l baño, así que deja de seguirme¨-le dije muy tranquilamente.

Estaba pensando en la gran mentirosa que me había convertido, y la mala in fluencia que estaba teniendo, cuando alguien jalo de mi brazo y me tapo la boca, al levantar la mirada me encontré con alguien a quien realmente extrañaba.

_¨ Kero¨-dije casi en un susurro.

*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.

**POV SHAORAN LI**

Estaba realmente molesto, esa niña había hecho que nos voten del salón y encima me dejaba muy en claro que era mejor que me vaya, por no decir otra cosa.

De un momento a otro ya no estaba en el pasillo, así que después de casi dos horas de haberla dejado decidí ir a buscarla, la vi en el piso muy mareada, no se podía levantar, pues cada vez que lo intentaba, se caía otra vez.

La lleve a enfermería, donde me quede con ella hasta el final del día, después su amiga Mihara me guio hasta la casa de Kinomoto.

Según una nota encontrada por casualidad, me percate que estaría sola en casa por una larga semana ya que su padre salió a una expedición a no sé dónde, y según lo que dijo Mihara no había nadie más en casa, sería una semana larga.

*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.

**POV SAKURA KINOMOTO**

Al encontrar a Kero me sentí muy triste, porque él se había ido mucho tiempo y había dejado cierta nostalgia en mí, pero como siempre él supo hacerme cambiar de opinión, él fue muy cortes y dijo que me había extrañado mucho.

_¨ Creo que él me estaba esperando, y tú lo espantaste¨-supuse.

_¨ Siempre inspiro mucho respeto, es algo que deberías aprender, eso es diferente¨-dijo con muy poca modestia.

_¨ Eres muy petulante Li¨-afirme

Creo que dije la palabra mágica para que se callara, porque no dijo nada por 2 largos minutos, pero después de un suspiro continuo.

_¨ Que te parece si me llamas Shaoran y yo Sakura¨

_¨No es mala idea ahora puede ser tu amigo, lo podrías golpear si te molesta¨_

Me encantó la idea de mi conciencia, pero eso significaría que lo raro se me podría pegar.

_¨ No creo, después estarías quejándote todo el día, prefiero mi paz¨

_¨ Sabes _Sakura_ me parece que tú te estas quejando primero¨

_¨Estoy totalmente de acuerdo¨_

_¨ Esta bien tu Shaoran, yo Sakura¨

Me rendí, y así inicio otra larga discusión porque se le ocurrió decirme Saki, y yo Shao, no creo que la amistad dure mucho más de una semana

*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.

**Notas de la autora:**

Jijiji soy muy mala, pero la historia es así, sin más disculpen la demora, lo corto del capítulo, los extraños sucesos. Sin más que decir aparte que dejen un Review.

Me despido.

Coraline97


	4. Chapter 4

**Descalimar: **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de CLAMP, tan solo la historia y uno que otro personaje son míos.

_¨Hablando¨

"_pensamientos_"

(Anotaciones adicionales)

*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*. de escena

**´´Esquizo/Frenos ´´**

Capítulo 4: Buscando auxilio

**POV SHAORAN LI**

Al entrar a la casa de Sakura supe que en verdad era de esos lugares donde vive una familia unida, retratos colgaban de las paredes donde se veía a una familia alegre, sin problemas, una familia que disfrutaba realmente de su compañía.

En las paredes abundaban las fotografías de una chica de verdes ojos y cabellera oscura, tanto como el azabache, que abrasaba tiernamente a una niña de los mismos ojos, de hecho ambas eran idénticas tan solo las diferenciaba la edad y el cabello castaño de la más joven, sin lugar a dudas esa de ahí era Sakura y quien la abrasaba su madre, a un costado de ambas un hombre de más edad que la joven de al lado , que trataba de controlar a un chico de aparentemente más edad que Sakura; ciertamente a ese chico no le gustaban las fotos familiares, algo un tanto contradictorio, ya que toda la pared estaba repletas de fotos suyas y la que supongo era su madre.

Me pareció extraño que no hubiese nadie en casa, ya que según se el señor Kinomoto había viajado y no creo que hubiera dejado sola a su única hija, ante esa sola idea me acorde que aun cargaba a la inconsciente Sakura, así que me dispuse en buscar su cuarto, pero se me adormecían los brazos por ello decidí descansar y deje la deje en un sillón que estaba en lo que suponía era la sala de estar.

Pasee por la casa con el pretexto de buscar su cuarto, lo que encontré fue una habitación muy grande, supuse que era de sus padres, otra que tenía una ambientación más varonil, peo algo descuidada y se notaba que nadie había vivido ahí por un largo tiempo.

_¨ Debe estar estudiando fuera de Tomoeda¨-susurre.

La siguiente habitación estaba llena de rosa, supuse que esa era de Sakura, por el saturado estante, que rebalsaba de libros y bolígrafos fuera de sus respectivos estuches.

__¨ Papá¨-_dijo una voz muy débil del piso inferior.

Supe que era Sakura así que baje rápidamente, no creí verla en ese estado, realmente no parecía que se hubiese desmayado hace menos de 2 horas, se veía como si hubiese adormitado recién al llegar a casa y tenía una pequeña pero linda sonrisa que se borró al verme.

_¨ Shaoran?... ¿qué haces aquí?¨- me pregunto con una mueca confundida.

_¨ Nada tan solo se te ocurrió dormir en el colegio y yo tan amablemente te traje a tu casa ya que no despertabas¨-el sarcasmo es mi fuerte, ya lo sé.

Ella se sonrojo un poco y agacho su cabeza, algo inusual para mí ya que siempre paramos peleando.

_¨Gracias por traerme¨-murmuro.

Eso no me lo esperaba de ella, siempre que abría la boca era para insultarme, no para agradecerme algo.

_¨Vamos Sakura era sarcasmo, no me tienes que agradecer nada, igual te hubiese traído¨

_¨Ya veo, ya es tarde, ¿No tienes que volver a casa?¨-pregunto tranquilamente, y algo preocupada.

*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.

**POV SAKURA KINOMOTO**

La tarde se me hizo algo extraña, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien estuviera tan pendiente de mí, generalmente tan solo lo hacia mi madre, pero esperar esto de alguien más y de Shaoran aún más me ponía nerviosa.

_¨Pero mira al menos no molesta mucho¨_

_¨No, así no te puedes lastimar, mira¨

Cogió bien el mango de la sartén y la movió haciendo círculos para que la masa no se quemara.

_¨Pero yo lo hago así, y nunca me paso nada¨

Le mostré como lo hacía yo, de hecho yo aumentaba el fuego y removía, de paso le daba forma a la masa

_¨No estorbaba tanto antes¨_

Si claro siempre la perfección apoya a todo el mundo.

_¨Yo lo hago tu anda y ve tv¨-dijo él muy cansinamente.

_¨Perfecto, me llamas cuando acabes¨

Salí muy rápido de la cocina, y me tire al sofá, me libraba de hacer la cena por hoy, y estaba segura que él lo haría más rico, después de todo no dé por gusto le quitaba sus meriendas, realmente debería ser chef.

_¨Te saldría muy barato, ahorrarías tiempo¨_

Días como estos estoy de acuerdo con mi mente. Al cabo de una hora me llamo para cenar y yo muy contenta arribe a la cocina, a devorar lo que hubiese en la mesa cuidándome del metal y una que otra servilleta. Pero al llegar él estaba haciendo malabares con los platos, para que no se le cayesen, quise ayudar -mentira esa fue mi conciencia-, pero me pareció más divertido observar.

_¨No te quedes mirando, ayuda no es tan difícil agarrar dos platos¨-dijo el muy desesperado.

_¨Lo ciento me acabo de echar esmalte de uñas¨

Eso no era ninguna mentira, lo acababa de hacer, si preguntan cómo, pues lo hice mientras lo veía moverse de aquí para allá, fue todo perfecto hasta que me vio, y descubrió mi tan seguro escondite, una lástima.

_¨Oh, por favor ayúdame¨

Esto es tan difícil, sería más fácil irme ya, pero no puedo esa cara de oso me gana.

_¨Debes ser menos descuidado, casi causas un desastre¨

_¨Perdón, pero tenía que traerlos todos¨

_¨Tenias?¨

Alarmas, eso sonó en mi cabeza y literalmente corrí a mi cocina, lo que vi fue un desastre, no me acordaba de haber usado tanta harina, mucho menos de haberla tirado por doquier, bueno al menos mi papá no vendría en un mes, así que tenía tiempo para cambiar la encimera.

Me causo gracia, me recordaba el desastre que mi mamá hacia al cocinar y el regaño que siempre Touya le lanzaba, esos eran lindos tiempos, recuerdos antiguos.

_¨Pensé que te enojarías, no que te rieras¨-pregunto Shaoran algo confundido.

_¨Aún quiero pensar que fue un descuido tuyo, no me quieres hacer enojar¨-advertí.

Decidí que sería mejor limpiar luego de cenar, así que deje a un chico muy confundido en la cocina y dispuse mi actividad anterior, devorar.

*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.

**POV SHAORAN LI**

En primera intención quería hacerla enojar con la cocina por haberme dejado solo en esa cocina, pero yo me enoje a un principio, ya que no había funcionado, era muy frustrante tan solo ver su expresión de alegría mesclada con algo de nostalgia, si era frustrante.

_¨Ya acabe, pero me falta arreglar el tapizado, sí que eres un desastre eh?¨- pregunto levantando una ceja.

Si, hoy aprendí que las apariencias engañan, lo que al inicio del corredor parecía ser una casita acogedora, era una ilusión, la cocina y alguno de los cuartos que había visto en mi recorrido de pretextos, estaban aún mejor equipados que mi departamento, hasta la cocina parecía tan solo usarse un par de veces.

_¨Y que es tu padre… ¿mafioso?¨

_¨Aún no, ¿porque preguntas, te encontraste algún arma?¨-pregunto muy divertida.

Decidí ignorar su comentario. Y molestarla un poco

_¨En mi vida había visto tapizado en la cocina, se sabe que en ella hay muchos accidentes con derrames de líquidos para poder poner algo de ese tipo¨

Pareció pensarlo, pero fue tan solo eso, un pareció.

_¨Me temo que el orden no es una cualidad tuya, mañana me acompañaras a comprar otro papel tapiz, hoy ya es muy tarde; y según veo cómo no tienes la menor intención de irte, tendré que arreglar un cuarto¨- murmuro mientras subía al segundo piso.

Le seguí muy rápidamente, ya que tampoco quería quedarme, perderme el espectáculo que seguro armaría sería un crimen, ya que ella es muy torpe para muchas cosas. Pero no fue así, ella arreglo el cuarto con tal agilidad que hasta me sorprendió, lo único que supe es que me dio unas muy largas indicaciones, para que no me pierda según ella, esa noche no pude dormir, debí haber prestado más atención.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Ya sé que me demore mucho, pero me quede en exámenes, cambie un poco la forma de escribir, ya que parecía muy infantil, he tratado de mejorar mi ortografía y he releído un millón de veces la coherencia de las oraciones, aparte que si no hay lectores, no me da ganas de escribir.

Agradezco a:

Yeyuperez.

Ogba95.

Saku-princess.

Hyga Mokame.

Que amablemente me siguen en el fic, sin más me despido.

Coraline97.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de CLAMP, tan solo la historia y uno que otro personaje son míos.

_¨Hablando¨

"_pensamientos_"

(Anotaciones adicionales)

*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*. de escena

**´´Esquizo/Frenos ´´**

Capítulo 5: Puntos delicados

**POV SAKURA KINOMOTO**

Shaoran se había portado muy bien conmigo el día anterior, me había ayudado a escoger un papel tapiz muy similar al que había arruinado, ni olvidar cuan terco fue al negarse que page yo el papel tapiz, el mismo se encargó de colocarlo y después paso todo el día jurando que nunca más cocinaría en ese lugar, después de un largo día termino dormido viendo tv.

_¨ Y se supone que me ibas a cuidar¨-nótese el sarcasmo

Era increíble cómo podía hacer un desastre en tan solo media hora, pero no demore mucho recogiendo cada cosa, pero mi torpeza no me ayudó mucho ya que se me cayó una cucharita, suficiente para despertarlo, mientras despertaba fui a dejar todo y me dispuse a recoger esa cucharita.

_¨ ¿Qué hora es?¨- pregunto algo desubicado

_¨A penas son las siete… ¿Qué te apetece cenar?, pediré comida rápida¨-dije mientras terminaba

Sí, con la cucharita bastaba, sonreí, que buen trabajo hice, quedo como siempre aunque me temo que debería poner otros adornos, tal vez necesite otra mesita de centro…

_¨ Mmm… no sé, lo que pidas estará bien¨-dijo él

_¨ ¿Dónde está tú familia? ¨-preguntó

_¨Mi papá está en el Cairo, no me acuerdo bien que tenía que hacer, creo que una excavación¨

_¨ ¿Y tu mamá?¨

_¨Pues… ella murió con mi hermano en un accidente de trafico¨

Mi familia, esas personas que ame algún día, como olvidarlas, pero tampoco me gustaba recordarlas, es muy duro saber que en minutos se pierde a quien con tanto esmero te has propuesto proteger, después de la muerte de mi madre, mi papá se separó de mí, no lo culpo, el dolor era muy fuerte

_¨Lo siento no quería… ¨

_¨No te preocupes, fue hace mucho ya¨-dije sonriente

Después de todo, no debes ver las cosas como algo negativo, eso siempre me lo dijo mi mamá, no sufría yo ya había olvidado la tragedia eso era lo importante.

_¨Si te hace sentir mejor, mi padre murió cuando tenía siete años¨-dijo algo cabizbajo

_¨No me hace sentir mejor si eso crees¨-continúe al ver su cara de culpalidad-¨de hecho me hace pensar que tenemos algo en común¨

_¨Mejor subo a dormir¨-dijo sonrojado-¨buenas noches¨

./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.

Las mañanas siempre son pesadas, nunca cambiare de opinión

_¨Especialmente la de los lunes¨_

Por eso me llevo bien con mi mente, siempre atina.

_¨ ¡Sakura! ya despierta, llegaremos tarde¨

Se supone que me dejaría en paz en un mes, pero el muy molestoso se decidió quedar hasta que mi padre llegue.

_¨Ya voy¨-dije lo suficiente alto para que me escuche

6:54

Mire el reloj, y como es costumbre me dispuse a cambiar rápidamente, era increíble como lograba cambiarme en dos minutos, y terminar de hacer lo que una chica en tan solo cinco minutos, baje hecha una bala, y él no estaba.

_¨Ya se fue el muy…¨

Refunfuñando y atorándome termine de desayunar en otros dos minutos, entonces vi mi primer señal para acabar pegando a Shaoran.

En la cocina digital daban las 6:07 a.m.

_¨¡SHAORAN!¨

Un grito suficiente alto para que llegue hasta el instituto, uno suficientemente claro para marcar la amenaza existente en mi ser, pero no suficiente para alertar a mi _tan apreciado compañero de piso_.

_¨Dime¨

Apareció calmadamente, aun poniéndose la corbata, con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

_¨Suficiente Sakura, ¡ataca!¨_

Y fielmente corrí hacia el _joven_ que trataba de cubrirse, no fue muy difícil cogerle, ya que gracias a un poder divino de cayo después de subir las escaleras de tres en tres.

_¨Creo que si sirven las suplicas que mandas al cielo, nuca pierdas la fe¨_

Ahora no pienso como deshacerme de un cuerpo sin dejar huellas

_¨ ¡Nadie se mete con mis sueños!¨

_¨ Ahora sueñas conmigo, que habré hecho¨-dijo en son de burla

En un descuido mío el escapo, se detuvo en el marco de su ahora "Habitación temporal", me miro con una sonrisa arrogante y me recorrió con la mirada de arriba para abajo.

_¨Y viceversa¨_

Eso no era necesario, pero para que negarlo.

_¨Vamos Sakurita, te comprendo, no todo el mundo me tiene en su casa¨

Me cerró la puerta en las narices después de dicha frase, después de intentar abrir y gritar para que él lo haga, mi maléfica mente trabajo a mil, con una palabra en mente, y corrí a buscar lo necesario.

_¨Venganza¨_

_¨ ¿Así qué no me vas a abrir?, pues lastima¨-susurre muy suavemente

_¨ ¿Cómo?... Sakura… ¡Sakura ábreme!¨

_¨A veces me asustas hasta a mí, dulce Sakura¨_

Con una dulce sonrisa fui a desayunar muy lentamente, ya que aún tenía tiempo para degustar un par de wafles.

./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.

Se podía decir que Sakura estaba loca, y yo hasta lo podía afirmar, sino ¿Quién te encierra durante 30 minutos alegando que es una venganza?, nadie más que la despistada Sakura, ya después tendría mi venganza, no podría decir más cosas porque basta decir que hasta escucha mis pensamientos, está loca.

Cambiando un poco de tema tengo que decir que tengo un mal presentimiento, uno muy grande, referido completamente a Sakura, es como si supiera que algo le va a pasar, y quiero estar cerca para impedirlo.

_¨A que quedo bien,… responde Shaoran¨

Olvidando el hecho del presentimiento volví a la realidad, estábamos en el despacho de su padre haciendo un cartel por el día de juegos deportivos, ella hacia el de las porrista y yo el de futbol-claro que por estar divagando no había acabado aún -, como es obvio ella acabo mucho antes que yo.

Mire detenidamente el cartel, que estaba detrás de un tela verde, un muevo motivo para fastidiarla, cobrando ligeramente una venganza, así entonces una sonrisa burlona nació en mi

_¨Tiene mucho rosa¨

Ella empezó a reírse a carcajadas, dejándome desubicado un largo periodo de tiempo, ¿Qué chiste habría dicho ahora?

_¨Shaoran… no… lleva rosa¨

Volví a examinar el cartel, sí, ahí estaba, ese era rosa, y variaba de tonos opacos en las letras hasta escarchados en los gráficos; entonces halle dos soluciones lógicas

Estaba _muy_ ciego

Ya estaba desvariando

Bueno no muy lógicas, pero iría mejorando con el tiempo

_¨Ahí hay rosa¨-dije señalando todo el cartel

En ese instante los ojos de Sakura brillaron con mucha emoción, toda ella desprendía luz, y para ser sincero, me empecé a asustar; realmente prefería que se moleste, al menos así no asustaba tanto.

_¨Ese es mi cartel del año pasado¨-dijo calmándose

_¨Ah… eso explica todo¨

Me miro y ladeo la cabeza como si no comprendiera, en parte no lo haría, prefería guardar ese susto y el rosa para una mi pronta venganza.

_¨Aun no me has dicho que tal está el cartel¨

Esta vez levanto la tela verde que yo había tirado, la levanto como si estuviese viendo un trofeo y para mi sorpresa, al desdoblarla se veía claramente _´Porristas, un apoyo incondicional´_, no basta decir que me gusto, tenía muchas variaciones doradas y verdes-sin olvidar que mi color favorito era el verde-, simplemente me fascino.

_¨Esta bonito…¨dije en un suspiro de resignación

Mire mi cartel, distaba mucho de estar _bonito_, tenía un pobre lema _´Futbol_ ´, creo que le di mucha pena a Sakura, ya que con una dulce sonrisa empezó a decorar el cartel, con un lema algo más alentador, y con otra linda sonrisa se despidió para ir a dormir.

_Linda sonrisa, _me gusta la sensación aunque suene _especial _para mi distorsionada mente

**Notas de la Autora:**

Sé que tal vez me quieran quemar por demorar tanto tiempo, pero mírenle el lado bueno, ¡YA ACTUALICÉ!, no me odien, mi compu se malogro y con ella todos los archivos, escribí de nuevo este capítulo algo de 5 veces, publique _**´´ Engaño´´ **_porque lo tenía en otro USB, sin más a la historia: tenía que arreglar esa relación tan frustrante que tienen, aclare un par de puntos sobre familia, y reconcilie partes importantes ha futuro, disculpándome por mi discurso tan corto me despido.

Coraline97


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de CLAMP, tan solo la historia y uno que otro personaje son míos.

_¨Hablando¨

"_pensamientos_"

(Anotaciones adicionales)

*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*. de escena

**´´Esquizo/Frenos ´´**

Capítulo 6: Sucesos extraños

**POV SAKURA KINOMOTO**

Estoy realmente cansada, después de una larga jornada para la actividad del colegio, estuve ocupada todo el día, todo el mundo me pedía ayuda en sus carteles-hechos a última hora-, ya que yo me desviví con mi cartel y me quedo muy bien, otra cosa fue el de Shaoran, no sabía que ponerle-él es chico y por ende otros gustos-, pero dijo que quedo bien, así que aunque me costó creerle me conforme.

_¨Es raro que te haya dejado tocar el cartel, con lo orgulloso que es…¨_

SÍ, eso también, pero creo que se debe a lo distraído que para últimamente, realmente no pensé que el pudiera distraerse, se para todo el día molestándome por eso.

_¨Quedo muy lindo tu cartel¨-dijo una voz difícil de reconocer

Al voltearme, me quede congelada, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y una imagen que trataría de no olvidar nunca.

Un joven estaba a mi derecha con una sonrisa en sus labios, un bello joven de tez clara, su rostro era delicado con algunas facciones algo toscas, que no le quitaban para nada su belleza, tenía los ojos dorados como su cabello, más alto que yo por algunos centímetros, llevaba el uniforme de Seijo, que lo hacía ver aún más apuesto

_¨Vamos Sakura, no me mires así¨-dijo Kero

_¨ ¡Oh!, perdón pero pensé que no volvería a verte¨

El me miro confundido y pareció pensar algo.

_¨Creí que ya nos habíamos visto, de hecho sí, si nos vimos¨

Hice lo máximo que pude en recordar.

_¨Sakura tonta, fue hace menos de un mes¨_

Gracias a él buen tacto de mi mente recordé, y me sonroje furiosamente, tonta ¿Quién olvidaría a Kero?

_¨Veo que ya te acuerdas¨-dijo con una dulce sonrisa ante mi sonrojo

_¨Per…perdón pero no me acordaba¨

_¨Esta bien no te preocupes, pero cuénteme que te paso para que seas tan linda¨-comento haciéndome sonrojar de nuevo

_¨Yo…¨

Él empezó a reírse a carcajadas, mientras yo me sonrojaba aún más.

_¨Perdóname, pero ya me tengo que ir, espero que para la próxima no estés tan retraída¨

_¨Claro, adiós¨

Le vi desaparecer por una esquina, mientras yo trataba de recordar cómo era nuestra relación de niños.

Recordar, la poca felicidad que guarde durante años, porque desde que él se fue, mi vida se convirtió en un caos, primero mi madre y mi hermano-con ese extraño accidente-, luego el desinterés de parte de mi padre, el cual usaba como excusa la perdida de mi familia, empecé a vivir sola, los viajes de mi padre eran cada vez más seguidos, lo único que se dé él es que deposita dinero a una cuenta a mi nombre, que viene a verme cada dos meses-en el mejor de los casos cada mes-,y que la pasa mejor con su otra familia.

./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.

**POV SHAORAN LI**

La convivencia con Sakura es buena, ella siempre me hace sonreír, siempre tiene un tema para debatir-pelear a muerte, otro tipo de llamarlo-, al principio tan solo me quedaba con ella porque se encontraba mal, pero luego de una semana, no me quería ir, ella no se opuso, de hecho hasta pareció que le gusto-aunque no lo admita por su gran orgullo-, y desde entonces utilice la boba excusa de que me quedaría hasta que su padre regrese.

Y junto a mi reciente egoísmo, deseo que no vuelva, aunque en el fondo sé que eso no podrá ser, otra cosa es mi intensa búsqueda.

Me pase casi todo el día buscando a Sakura-tan solo la vi en el desfile de carteles-, le busque hasta en los más remotos rincones, pero nada.

Mi resignación aumento cuando ya todo el mundo se estaba yendo, y yo esperando a Sakura, gracias a un poder divino, la vi, estaba con una bella sonrisa-me empezaba a gustar el termino-, toda ella desprendía luz, pero a cada paso que daba-para regañarle por su extraña desaparición- ella se apagaba, y ponía la cara más triste que se pudiera ver.

_¨Sakura, ya nos vamos…¨-dije en un susurro

_¨ ¡Hoe!, me asustaste¨

Al menos cambio de cara, ahora estaba algo distraída.

_¨Si no pararas por la luna no te asustarías¨

Ella me ignoro, y se fue caminando muy calmadamente, no fue difícil alcanzarla, aunque trataba de hablarle, ella me ignoraba, ni me miraba, ahí me trague mi orgullo y le ofrecí de esos helados que uno se acaba en un mes-ella se lo acabo en menos de una hora-, y al ver que no me hacía caso, mi última salida se fue al invitarla a la feria del próximo mes.

./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.*+-+*./.

**POV SAKURA KINOMOTO**

Después de una larga caminata, una película interesante-junto al helado de fresa-, y hacer rabiar a Shaoran-créanme cuando digo que no es fácil ¡es muy serio!- declare el día más cansado de mi vida, claro que Shaoran parecía una lechuga, había que darle un premio al chico por tener tal aguante.

_¨Vamos Sakura, no olvides que pronto hay salida¨_

Claro, había olvidado la tortura que tuve gracias a la molestosa de mi mente que no paro de parlotear, aunque tenía que admitir que me sorprendió la invitación de Shaoran, y con ello vino esa extraña sensación de nuevo, ya que cada vez que él se acerca me siento mejor, hasta me arriesgaría a decir que me siento protegida.

_¨No te duermas aún es temprano, y mañana es domingo¨

_¨Lo siento pero tengo mucho sueño¨

_¨Una película más, te prometo que no habrá más por hoy¨

Gracias a la tonta cara que puso, su intensa mirada y la tonta sensación, tuve que aceptar, pero no vi toda la película, de hecho no vi nada ya que Morfeo me reclamo en sus brazos ni bien comenzó.

Tan solo pude soñar con esa sensación que me empezaba a gustar, y el deseo de sentir algo más que protección.

Tonta de mí.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Creo que esta vez no he demorado tanto en publicar, pero aun así acepto que me odien por la demora, otro punto es que apareció Kero, no se preocupen en el próximo capítulo aparecerá Tomoyo y Eriol, claro no pregunten como, pera Sakura será feliz por unos meses, y creo que Shaoran también, agradezco a los que me siguen en esta historia y sin más me despido.

Coraline97.


End file.
